Welcome to the Next Life
by Camryn Draik
Summary: NextLife\ I can't explain it. Whenever I'm around him I just know. Even if I haven't seen him yet I know he's there. I think...I think there's something more to this. I'm not just going to let it pass me up -Axel
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Camryn here. I know I said I was thinking about continuing Find Your Light but I got inspired to start a Axel and Roxas story. I hope you'll all forgive me and read and enjoy. Remember I love hearing from you.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the cafe Axel pushed the other half of his scarf over his shoulder. The winter breeze was starting to get to him. He took along sip out of his coffee and looked up. The trees well on there way to becoming completely gold and red. Looking at phone his Axel sighed. He was late again to Marluxia and Vexen's Christmas party. Hopefully he wouldn't be the only one that was late this time. Heading down the street and around the corner he chugged the rest of his coffee which was only luke warm now he mounted his motorcycle and pushed his helmet down onto his head.<p>

Marluxia sighed heavily, "Blue blazes where is that fire crotch?" He asked annoyed unaware that his dear friend and colleague was behind him.

"You know he wouldn't miss your party." Xigbar said softly as Marluxia took the ham out of the oven. He smiled as the juices ran down the turned to Xigbar, hardly surprised to hear his voice since he often snuck up behind people. "I know he wouldn't miss it but still, it's bad enough that he's usually late anyway to my parties." Marluxia sighed frustrated. "Is it really too much to ask him to show up on time for once?" Xigbar chuckled as he left the kitchen.

The engine of the motorcycle cut off and Axel got off. He pulled off the helmet and looked at his phone for the time. "Seven forty-five." He said with a frown. "Marly is gonna kill me." He said putting his helmet on the bike. He brushed threw his hair with his fingers as he walked up to the door. As he reached the door he could feel his hair start to rise back up to it's natural spikes.  
>He knocked twice and opened the door. Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord greeted him as he walked in. "Hey Axel we were starting to wonder if you were going to show this time." Xaldin said with a small smile. Vexen shook his head at the commentary. Not completely disagreeing but not thrilled with how it was phrased. "Sorry guys. I haven't been feeling well. I think I'm startin' to get sick or something." Axel said as he cleared his throat and took off his scarf. Just as he turned his back Marluxia came out of the kitchen. "Well if it isn't the Flurry of Dancing Flames? Finally decided to bless us with your presence?" He asked, voice full of sarcasm. Axel coughed softly. "Sorry Marly. I haven't really been feeling well. I actually haven't been at work for the past week." He said with a slight frown. Marly looked at him blankly for a moment then frowned a little upset with himself for jumping to the conclusion that he was doing this just because he didn't seem to have a sense of time, which Axel also seemed to lack. Marly walked over and embarrassed him softly. "Sorry I was being so insensitive. You don't have to stay." Just as Marluxia was excusing Axel for the evening, Demyx walked in hand in hand with a blue-eyed blonde. Axel's face, nearly instantly, flushed a pale shade of pink.<p>

Marly looked over his shoulder as he heard the door shut."Hey Dem. Who's your friend?" He asked, giving his best smile. The blonde looked up brightly.  
>"I'm Roxas." He said holding out his hand and giving Marluxia a firm shake.<br>"Marluxia.", the pink haired one said softly. "It's a pleasure."

Axel watched them as Demyx introduced him to everyone. Finally it came to him. At this point Axel's face lit up slightly before going back to it's regular color. The blonde looked at him and smiled innocently, his eyes as pure as crystal. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Keep it memorized." He said with a grin. "It's nice to meet you." Demyx took Roxas's hand and pulled him off to the side. As he did Xigbar walked over and wrapped an arm around the red head.  
>"I know that look Ax." He said softly a smile on his face. Purely for show since his voice was low. "My advice...Don't do it." Axel looked at him with an eyebrow raised.<br>"Mind telling me why?" Axel asked with a raised brow. Xigbar shook his head and looked over Demyx for a moment. "Just trust me. It won't end well." He said gripping his shoulder for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading chapter one. Here's Chapter two. More to come!

* * *

><p><em>A few months later…..<em>

"Look, I'm not just going to sit here. It's not like Demyx is dating him anymore. It was a high school relationship. It wasn't going to last long anyway." Axel said as he paced in Xigbar's living room. The older male shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea Ax." Xigbar said softly as he leaned back into the chair.

Axel stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Xemnas isn't going to stop me. He may think everyone has some sort of allegiance with him but that's where he's wrong." Axel sat on the coffee table and let his face rest in his hands. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he thought. "I can't let this go." He said softly as he looked up at his mentor and friend.

As the last bell rang Roxas, Namine, Riku, Sora, and Kiari all walked out of class. "Yes! The day is over! Now I can get on with my life!" Riku exclaimed as Sora laughed and jumped onto his back. "You act like you have _so_ many other great things to do Riku." The brunette said as he looked back at Roxas and the girls.

"Oh crap. I forgot." Namine started, "I can't hang out with you guys today. I made plans last week." Kiari frowned some as Sora slid off of Riku's back. "But this is our monthly trip to the movies today Namine." Sora said with his disappointment clearly written on his face.

Namine looked down some. "I know I'm sorry and I forgot when I made plans with Zexion last week. I can't get out of it." She said softly. A smile started to form and she walked up to them. "Look next month popcorn and drinks are on me. Okay?" She said with a smirk and started for her possible exit. "So am I good? Can I go? Otherwise I'll be late." Sora looked at Kiari and she nodded.

"Alright you're good. We'll see you this weekend." Sora said with a grin and took Kairi's hand.

"Go have fun with your boyfriend!" Riku said teasingly as Namine made her way to the parking lot.

"Not my boyfriend!"

As everyone walked up to the window to grab their tickets Riku heard a motorcycle pull up and turned. Unnaturally red hair was sticking out of the helmet. "Hey guys I think it's Axel. I'll be right back." Sora nodded as he turned back to what was playing. "Hey Ax. I didn't think I'd see you up here so soon. What's up?" He asked as the red head took his helmet off.

"Not a lot. Just looking for something to do. What movie are you guys gonna go see? Maybe I'll join you." He said as Riku led him back up to the box office. "Hey guys this is-"

"Axel." Roxas finish. "Hey I haven't seen you since the Christmas party over at Marluxia's. "How've you been?" The blonde said with a smile.

Axel could feel the heat in his cheeks rise for a moment. "I've been alright." He said. '_Can't get you out of my head though…_' He thought to himself. "So what are you all coming to see?"

Sora looked back at Axel. "Advent Children." He said as he pushing his hair out of his face. "Did you want to watch it with us?"

Axel shrugged slightly. "Sure."

Roxas looked up at Axel and gently grabbed his forearm and let the others pass them. "Do you mind if I come hang out with you for a while?" He asked. Axel thought for a moment and looked back to Riku and the others.

"I guess not."

Roxas motioned forward some and let go of Axel's arm. "Hey guys I'm gonna go hand with Axel you don't mind do you?" He asked.

Sora shrugged, "Guess not. Have fun."

Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. "Come on. Let's go somewhere."

Axel helped Roxas off of his bike and looked around some at the lake. "So why'd you want to come hang out with me?" He asked softly. "I mean Sora, Kairi, an Riku are probably a lot more fun to be around." He said combing through his hair with his fingers.

Roxas shrugged some. "Well I only saw you at Marluxia's party. This is the first time I've seen you since then… It's like your under the radar or something. I figured I would have seen you at the store or something but I haven't." He said as he followed Axel down to the lake.

Axel shrugged in response. "I guess you could say that I do. It's not really intentional."

"Well then...talk to me. I want to get to know you."

Axel looked at him. "You sure?" He asked as he sat down at the bench.

Roxas nodded. "Have a deep dark secret or something?" He asked with a small laugh.

Axel shook his head. "It's not like that… My last time getting close to someone… It just back fired."

Roxas turned and faced him. "Tell me about it."

"It's not pretty."

"I don't care. I want to know."

"Wow… So Saix just left you?" Roxas asked leaning back against the bench.

"Pretty much. He was infatuated with Xemnas. He always had been I don't know why I thought that would ever change." Axel said softly. As he put his head down Roxas came over and gently lifted his head. "I'd never do that." He said kissing his cheek.

"That's sweet of you to say but-"

"No buts. I said I won't and I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you Axel."

Axel's face lit up and he couldn't help but stare at the young blonde that thought that he knew what he needed. Axel knew that Roxas didn't completely understand. It takes one that had been betrayed to understand. That's why he trusted Xigbar. Xigbar knew better than most.

After Axel gathered himself he took Roxas home. He had things to finish up for the night before he had to go to work in the moring. "Night Axel! I'll see you later." Roxas said from the doorway as he went inside and headed for the computer. After logging into his messenger he instantly got a chat request from Riku. '_Hey everyone!', _He typed only to be bombarded with questions of what happened between him and Axel after they left. _'Nothing! Jeez you all are so nozey! lol Promise nothing happened we just talked.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"So…Marly's dinner tonight. Is Roxas coming?" Xigbar asked as he came back out of the kitchen with two drinks in hand. Axel shrugged. "So you didn't invite him?" He asked trying again. Axel sighed.

"No I didn't invite him Xigbar."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place. Plus if Marly wants him there then he'll invite him."

Xigbar shrugged some. "If it were Demyx and I, I would have invited him."

"Alright but I'm not you and Roxas, by a long shot, isn't Demyx. Plus it's been three weeks since I told him about me and Siax." Axel said taking the second cup from Xigbar and taking a swig.

Xigbar sighed. "Fine but regardless, we need to get to Marluxia and Vexen's house."

Xigbar and Axel pulled up to Vexen and Marluxia's house. Axel didn't bother to knock and just walked in. Marluxia turned around as he finished pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "Wow your here pretty early." Axel raised an eyebrow unamused.

"I was with Xigbar most of the day." Axel said as he took a seat on the couch. As he sat down Xigbar came in. It was starting to look like it'd be a quiet night between them.

As the next hour passed more of their friends started to show up. Axel could smell a lot of sweets being made. "That's odd." He muttered to himself. Getting up, Axel walked into the kitchen. "Hey Marly. What's with all the sweets? You don't normally do this till Christmas." He said softly. Marluxia put the cookie sheet on top of the stove and started to put the cookies onto a platter. Looking at the platter it was obvious that this was a long way from the first batch and Marly wasn't answering him. He put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder. "Marly what's going on?" He asked as he pulled the pink haired male to face him. Marluxia looked down slightly.

"Xemnas is coming…" He said softly. Axel let go of his shoulder and his eyes widened slightly. "Yeah…"

"Well what does he want?" Axel asked softly.

"He just said he wanted to join us."

"Xemnas always has something else in mind. I'm sorry Marluxia but I don't think I'll be staying tonight."

"Axel don't be like that please."

Axel shook his head and head out of the kitchen and to the front door. Just as he reached it, it opened. A tall silver haired, tan male stood in front of him with his blue haired companion. "Good evening…Axel." Xemnas' voice had a sinister ring to it. He wasn't going to let this get to him though.

"It's nice to see you Xemnas." He said softly, his eyes shifting from Saix to him. As Axel started to back up so the men could come through the door a blonde woman came in behind them. Axel closed his eyes begging to his sight to betray him just once. "Nice to see you again Axel, I thought you were going to call me though. What happened?" Larxene asked.

Axel gritted his teeth. "I got a new number. I lost yours when I switched phones." Larxene let out a soft laugh and kissed his cheek. "I'll give it to you again don't worry."

Another hour dragged on before Zexion and Demyx walked in. Just as the door was about to shut Namine and Roxas walked in, large smile on Roxas' face as they laughed finishing their conversation. The entire room got quiet as they walked in. Namine looked around as Roxas shut the door. "Wow did someone die? I thought this was supposed to be a regular dinner party."

Xemnas, Siax, and Marluxia walked out of the kitchen shortly after she finished her sentence. "Hello Namine. And your friend must be Roxas." Xemnas said with a smile creeping across his face.

The blonde walked forward. "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you…Um…"

"Xemnas." The silver haired male said extending a gloved hand. "This is Siax." He said motioning over his shoulder. Siax's eyes narrowed. As Roxas let go of his hand Xemnas turned to everyone. "No need to be so quiet. Please, this is a joyous evening. Don't let me being here put a damper on things. I was merely stopping by." He said with a smile that almost seemed genuine. Turning to Marluxia he smiled some and put a hand on his shoulder. "It was nice to see you again. The cookies are delicious. I think Siax and I will be on our way though." Marly nodded but said nothing as the blue and silver haired couple left.

Roxas looked over and saw a blonde girl playing with Axel's hair. He looked irritated and moved away as he walked over. "Hey Roxas." He said softly.

Larxene smirked. "So this is the _kid_ that everyone was telling me about… I'm Larxene." She said extending a hand. Roxas looked at her hesitantly but shook her hand anyway. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen." He said softly. His eyes shifting back to Axel who looked like he wanted out of the situation.

"And Axel you're...what? Nineteen now?" She said continuing. Axel nodded some.

Vexen's eyes narrowed as he walked back into the room. He could hear the conversation as he'd come near the stairs and walked down not liking what he was hearing. "Larxene." Vexen's voice had a slight growl to it. The blonde woman jumped slightly, the smile vanishing instantly from her face.

"Hey Vex. I haven't seen you in a while."  
>"That's because I asked you not to come to the house anymore."<p>

Larxene looked at him for a moment. "I guess that's my cue to leave then. Oh…" She started and turned back to Axel. "Here's my number as I promised." She said handing him a business card then quickly finding the door.

Most of the room's eyes now rested on Axel and Roxas. Axel sighed and got up. "Okay guys. He's gone. Everyone can stop staring." He said and walked to the front door. "I need some air." Roxas watched him as he left and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Marluxia, is there something going on between Axel and Larxene?" He asked softly. Marluxia picked up a cookie and handed it to the blonde.

"Not that I know of, Xigbar is normally the only one he paid attention to. That is, until you came around." Marly said softly. "It's a little weird actually. He normally sticks to himself." He muttered. Handing Roxas a handful of cookies he gently nudged him out of the kitchen. "Take these to him."

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTE*<strong>-Hello everyone. I know I have a few of you that are keeping up with this story. Feel free to let me know what you think. I like writing it but I want to know if those reading it like it too. Leave me some reviews let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'd just like to say that I've upped the rating for this story. It's not rated Mature just to cover my butt. From here on out there is the chance of strong themes and language. Yes I say chance. I'm just the author. I don't know what's coming up entirely. Anyway. Please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Roxas hesitantly walked out the door with the plate full of the cookies that Marluxia had given him. "Hey…Axel?" He said softly as he closed the door. The red head let out a soft grunt followed by a clunk. "Axel?" Roxas headed to the driveway and also the source for where the sounds had come from. As he walked around the car he saw Axel slumped over. He put the cookies down into the red heads view. "Cookie?" He tried as he crouched down in front of him. Axel didn't bother to look up or say anything but took one off of the plate and proceeded to chew on it like a little kid.<p>

Roxas sighed softly and put down the plate as he started to stand. Before he could take a second step Axel pulled him down to him. "Stay." As Roxas fell back the red head pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't leave…Please."

Roxas moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "Want to talk?" He asked, his voice hesitant and soft.

"No." The reply came out alittle rougher than Axel had intended but he didn't bother to correct it. Instead he just let the blonde lay against him as they sat on the driveway.

Xigbar looked towards the door, "They've been out there for a while. You think that he's okay?" The question was stated to no one specific just anyone that happened to be listening.

Vexen nodded. "Axel just had a bit of a shock tonight. He'll be fine." He said as he pulled Marluxia down to him and kissed him softly. He looked over to see Xigbar still staring at the door. "Alright Xiggy," He started as he got off the couch. "Come on. I got to talk to you." Vexen started towards the stairs and looked over his shoulder to see Xigbar still sitting on the chair. "Xigbar!" The black and silver haired male looked over at him and hesitantly got up to follow him up the stairs.

"Take a seat friend." Vex said softly as he leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette. "Are you honestly that worried about him turning out like you and Dem?" He knew that the answer would be obvious but it still was the only way that he knew to start the conversation. Xigbar looked at him with a raised brow. The expression clearly reading, _You have to ask?_ Vexen shook his head slightly as he took a drag of his cig. "Even if it does there isn't anything that you'll be able to do without him seeing you the same way that most of us see Xemnas. And last I checked…" He said taking another long drag. "That isn't what you want. Let him make his mistakes. You've made yours."

Xigbar narrowed his eyes. He inhaled, holding his breathe some as he contemplated how to respond. "Vexen. Last time that I checked we all have and we'll all continue to make them. I won't sit by and let that bastard extinguish his flame."

"You mean what Xemnas did to you?" Vex asked softly knowing he'd made a valid point, even if it was a harsh one.

_Xigbar was so full of life with Demyx. That didn't matter to Xemnas though. The silver haired devil said that they shouldn't be together and beat the point into him until he was checked into the hospital.l Things only got worse for him after that. The day that He brought Demyx up to the hospital to see him, Xemnas uttered the four most awful words that anyone could have said at that point. 'This is your fault'. Demyx walked into the room and kissed the back of Xigbar's hand. It was one of the few places that hadn't been injured too badly. When he walked out again Xigbar was in tears as was his young lover. _

Looking at Vexen he seemed that he was about to tear up again from the memory. "Fine. I'll back off. After all… It's going to take a lot to break him." With that he stood waiting for Vexen's invitation to head back down stairs.

Axel looked at Roxas and pushed the blonde's hair back, kissing his forehead. "Thanks for not leaving." He said softly as he got ready to stand. Roxas turned back to him, grabbing a cookie, and smiled up at him. "I'll never leave you when you need me I promised." Axel chuckled as they headed back inside.

Just as they came back in Marluxia's voice could be heard from up stairs. "Vexen, what have I told you about smoking up here? Get down stairs." Vexen chimed in softer with a '_Yes love.' _Axel shook his head and sat down next to Namine. "I didn't miss anything did I?" She let out a soft squeak of surprise as her sketch pad hit the floor.

"No. And stop sneaking up on me." She said with a laugh. "You'll make me mess up." Axel shook his head. Namine never messed up. Normally if something unexpected happened and she messed up she'd just incorporate it into her drawing. In all the time that he'd known her, he'd never once seen her use her eraser.

As Vexen came back down the stairs with Xigbar Axel looked up. "You okay Ax?" The blonde asked. The red head shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just needed some air. I think I'm gonna head out soon though." He looked at Roxas for a moment then his watch. "Did you want to come with me?" He asked looking back at his new favorite companion.  
>"Sure." He said with a smile.<p>

"Alright. My bike is at Xigbar's. It's a bit of a walk but not too far." He said as the duo went around and said their goodbyes.

As they continued to walk Roxas looked up at Axel, "So…since I can't seem to ever find you, where do you normally go?" He asked.

"Summerland."

Roxas looked at him curiously. "What's there?"

"My job for starters."

"Oh…"

A long moment of silence.

"They hold concerts and stuff out there too. It's one of the more interesting places to be around here."

Roxas just nodded wanting to hear more.

"If you want to… There is a concert out there next week. You want to come with me?"

"…I'd love to." He said as they reached Xigbar's. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Axel looked at him blankly for a moment as he thought about it. "Sure." He passed him the helmet. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention. I'm also looking for a Beta for this story. If anyone would like to be please send me a message with your beta profile please and thank you.<p> 


End file.
